Gokaiger x Suite
by HeroLover321
Summary: When the Gokaigers stop in the Kanon city, they find Hibiki and Kanade. But can Gai overcome the fact that one of them broke his heart?
1. The remeet

**Disclaimer: Precure and Super Sentai don't belong to me. Both of these shows belong to Toei.**

**That story takes place one year after Gokaiger and Suite ended.**

* * *

The Gokaigers were back to earth. They stoped in Kanon. Gai told them about a cake shop that was owned by a friend's family. In their way to the cake shop, Marvelous bumped in someone. He just continued to walk. Ahim saw that the one Marvelous bumped into didn't standed up. So she turned to see.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ahim.

"Yes. I just hurted my knee bit." Said the girl.

Gai stoped. He knew that voice. He turned to see her.

"Hibiki-chan?" He asked looking at her.

"Ikari-sempai?" Asked Hibiki confused.

"You know each other?" Asked Marvelous looking back.

"Well, yes. We used to study in the same school 2 or 3 years ago." Explained Gai.

"Yeah. Where are you going anyway?" She asked.

"If you are going to Lucky Spoon, then we are going to the same place." He said.

"So then you can come with us. If you want." Said Ahim. -Okay.- Then they walked together to the Lucky Spoon.

* * *

When they were there, Hibiki called for Kanade. She appeared. When she saw Gai, she stared at him with a scared face.

"Hm, Kanade-chan?" Asked Gai.

She came back to reality.

* * *

Hibiki and the others were eating the cakes.

Then Hibiki asked: "How much time you have been here? We didn't saw you since you graduated."

"Well, we just got here." Said Gai.

"Hm? Just got here and is already runing after Kanade?"

"Gai's face got a bit red. -What do you mean?" Asked Marvelous.

"Well, let's say that he haves a cr-" Hibiki was interupted by Gai's hand. His face was even more red.

"Don't you dare to say this again!" Screamed Gai before removing his hand from her face.

"Hm, who didn't understanded what the last words were is a stupid." Said Marvelous looking at Gai.

"Crush on her." Said all the others also looking at Gai.

His face got a bit more red. "No i don't!"

"Liar." Said Hibiki.

"Your face is red. Of course you have a crush on her." Said Don.

"Shut up! She's coming!" Screamed Gai before Kanade appeared.

* * *

When the Gokaigers were going back to the GokaiGalleon they said bye to Hibiki. She said: "Bye. And Gai-sempai, if you want any help with Kanade again is just call me." Then she started to walk to her home.

Gai's face got red again. Marvelous and the others started to laugh. "This isn't funny!" He said angry.


	2. Suite precure and Gokaiger VS Monster

**Sorry for the late update! I'm really sorry! And i changed a bit my writing way with the lines. I'm just lazy to do the same thing to the previous chapter. But i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Some days after, all the Gokaigers and all the Suite precure were walking together. Even with this, Kanade and Gai didn't looked at one each other in the eyes or even in the face. But no one spoke until they saw a big monster. It was similar to a Goumin, mixed with a Negatone.

-What is this!?- Screamed Luka.

-I don't know! But let's just shoot it down!- Said Joe.

-Stay back.- Said Gai finally looking at Kanade.

-What are you going to do!?- Asked Hibiki.

-Gokai Change!- Said all the Gokaigers together before transforming. -Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!

-What!?- Screamed Hibiki confused.

-Just be safe.- Said Gai looking at Kanade's eyes before Marvelous summoned the GG.

-GokaiGalleon!

-Kaizoku Ganttai! Ranger Key! Set! Complete! Gokai-oh!- They said together.

-Launch! GouJyuDrill! GouJyuRex

-Complete! GouJyuRex!

-Ikari-senpai...- Murmured Kanade looking at GouJyuRex.

All the Suite precure runned to a place near the fight.

-What are you doing!?- Asked Don from Gokai-oh.

-I told you to stay back!- Said Gai.

-Just pay attention!- Said Hibiki holding her cure Module (Suite precure transformation item).

-Let's play precure modulation!- They said together before transforming. -Suite Precure!

-Let's go!- Said Melody.

Them all the Suite precure jump and start to kick and punch the GouminTone/NegaGoumin.

-What!? When!?- Screamed Gai. _When did they got those powers? While i was outside the city? I... I can't believe. Kanade-chan... Looks so beatiful. OK. I will help! _He thought before also starting to attack the GouminTone/NegaGoumin.

The Gokai-oh also started to attack. When the GouminTone/NegaGoumin was getting weaker, Gai said: -It's your chance girls!- Melody nodded. The Suite precure got the Healing Chest.

-Come! The origin of all notes!- They said together. -Precure Suite Session Ensemble!- They said doing the attack. -Finale!

The GouminTone/NegaGoumin was purified. The Gokaigers got down.

-You did it! We did it!- Said Gai exited hugging Rhythm without think.

Rhythm blushed a bit. Gai noticed who he was hugging and stoped hugging Rhythm. Under his helmet, he blushed a bit to.

-S-sorry! I wasn't paying attention!- He said.

-I-it's okay Ikari-senpai.- Said Rhythm.

-You can call me Gai if you want.

-O-okay. Gai-senpai.

Then they all untransformed. Now Gai's red face was easily able to be saw. But even with his red face he was smilling at Kanade. He quickly huged Kanade again. This time on purpose. The others just watched the scene.

* * *

**Now, GouminTone or NegaGoumin?**


	3. A new enemy

Ahim, Don and Ako were in the park. Since Ahim and Ako became friends, they started to walk a lot together.

"NEGAGOUMIN!" They heared.

"What was that!?" Asked Ako.

"Let's check!" Said Don.

They runed to the direction that the noise came.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw three of those monsters they fighted the other day. But stead of being giant, they were in the same height as Don and Ahim.

"These things again?" Asked Ahim.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Said Ako.

"OK!" Said Ahim and Don. "GokaiChange!"

"Let's play, precure Modulation!" Ako transformed. "Playing the god's song! Cure Muse!"

They started fighting against the monsters.

"Now is with you Ako-san!" Said Ahim when the monsters started getting weaker.

"Alright!" She did her attack (sorry, i forgot how it is).

The monsters were defeated. But then someone appeared. He was very similar to Noise, but also similar to the Zangyack's prince.

"Who are you!?" Asked Ahim.

Instead of answering, he pointed to where the monsters were defeated and some lightinings came out of their bodys. The monsters that were defeated came back but they were giant. The guy dissapeared.

"How will we do to defeat these things!?" Asked Don.

Then the other Gokaigers and the other Suite cures appeared.

"How did you knew that we were here?" Asked Muse.

"You think that a big monster isn't going to call attention?" Asked Melody.

Muse just smiled. They started fighting against they. They didn't knew what were these monsters, but they knew that they have founded a new enemy.

* * *

**Sorry by the short chapter. But i hope you liked.**


	4. The kidnap (I'M BACK!)

**Hello! I'M BACK! Sorry for lating so much. I had the story ready, but i was without time enough to copy from my notebook/sketchbook to my computer. If it wasn't for that guest review telling me to update, i think i would have posted only next year... Or never... I didn't knew that more than like 0,1% of the fans were liking (understand it the way you want). I'm happy to know that people want me to update. The story is finished, so then i will post all the chapters soon.**

* * *

Gai was taking Kanade home. Then the NegaGoumins appeared.

"Just because i can't transform alone!?" Asked Kanade.

"I can handle this. Go to a safe place."

Kanade did what he told her to. She watched as he fighted the NegaGoumins.

_Gai..._ She thought.

**Flashback!**

Two weeks after Gai graduated, he went to school to see Kanade. He found her talking to Ouji. He knew she had a crush on Ouji, and he didn't liked that. He looked angry for a moment but then made some kind of 'fake happiness' and runed to get her.

"Let's go Kanade-chan!" He said holding her arm.

"O-okay. B-bye Ouji-sempai."

Gai btought her to a place were he knew nobody would find them. He looked angry at her. What was a lot unusual.

"W-what is whit that face Gai-sempai?"

"I will be honest with you. I don't like to see you with Ouji."

"Why?"

"I know you have a crush on him."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I... I... Argh! Because i love you! Is that enough!?"

Kanade looked shocked. Gai quickly kissed. When he stoped and looked at her, he saw her expression looking even more shocked. Like if she was scared.

"Goodbye!" He said with tears in his eyes and running away.

When he got out of her sight, she covered her mouth with her hands, falled to her knees and started to cry.

**End of the flashback**

Kanade started to cry while remenbering this. _After that i did my best to hide that i was worried about you. I haven't seen you since that. I tried to forget that day, but i'm still remenbering... Even Hibiki noticed that i didn't liked to speak about you anymore. I'm still not knowing if i feel the same way... I don't know if i love you too._

While this, the guy from before was spying Kanade from the rooftop of a house nearby. _It's her._ He tought.

He attacked her. The attack was strong enough to hurt Kanade and make she fall uncouncious.

"Kanade!" Screamed Gai.

Gai tried to go to her, but the NegaGoumins holded him back. The guy got her in his arms.

"Goodbye." He said before dissapearing with Kanade and the NegaGoumins.

"KANADE!" Gai screamed.

He untransformed, falled to his knees and started to cry. Hibiki and Marvelous appeared.

"What happened? Where is Kanade?" Asked Hibiki.

"That guy from before... He took Kanade and disappeared. I couldn't do anything."

"No... Kanade..." Hibiki started sobbing.

"It's all okay." Said Marvelous placing his hand in her shoulder. "We will find a way to bring her back."

* * *

**Don't ask me when the next chapter will be plubished! I have no idea! And well, i will be editing the first chapters from some of my storys, icluding this one. And well, i have a lot of chapters (from all of my storys) to finish, so then don't be rude if it lates too much.**


	5. The rescue

All the Gokaigers and Suite precures (exept for Kanade of course) were at the GokaiGalleon.

"The plan is try to find this guy again and make he free Kanade or take us to where she is." Said Marvelous.

"If you find him then is just call the rest of the group." Said Hibiki.

"Then let's go!" Said Gai.

The groups were:  
Hibiki with Marvelous  
Don with Ahim and Ako  
Joe with Luka and Ellen  
Gai alone (don't judge me)

* * *

Gai was looking for the guy who took Kanade.

"Looking for someone?" Said the guys voice.

Gai turned around to see him floating in the air.

"Give Kanade back!" He took his GokaiCelular "I found him. I have no idea of where i am. Does this thing haves a GPS?"

"We will try to find you wherever you are."

The NegaGoumins appeared.

"I don't have time to fight you!" Said Gai before trowing his spear in the guy's direction. "Bring her back! Now!"

"You want to see her so badly?" He got Gai's spear before it could even try to hurt him.

"Just give her back!"

"I think i can't do that."

Joe, Luka and Beat appeared.

"What about instead of just scream with him you attack him!?" Said Joe.

"I trowed my spear at him!"

"But he got it." Said Luka.

"And it seems he is not going to give it back so easily." Said Beat.

"What did you expected!? I'm reacting without thinking in all of this!"

Don, Ahim and Muse appeared as well.

"Stop screaming please?" Asked Ahim.

"I don't know if you noticed. But you're reacting without thinking since he kidnaped Kanade." Said Muse.

Marvelous and Melody appeared.

"Reacting withouut thinking because Kanade is involved? I think i know what this is." Said Melody.

"Shut up! I'm still loving her, but shut up anyway!"

"I even forgot that you was in love with Kanade." Said Marvelous.

"Guys! I guess you forgot the reason to why we are here!" Screamed Don.

Everyone turned to the guy again like if that conversation some seconds ago didn't even happened.

"What was is saying? O yeah! Bring Kanade back!"

"I already told you that i can't do that."

"Why did you kidnaped her!?" Asked Beat.

"Because i need her."

"For what!?" Asked Muse.

"I will not tell you."

"Then let us at least see her!" Said Melody.

"If you say so." He snapped his fingers.

They were all teleported to some kind of maze. They were all in diferent places.

"That is... **If** you get to where she is." He gave a evil laugh.

* * *

While they were running trough the maze that was like some kind of security sistem, the guy was in the same room as Kanade. She was still unconcious, and she was lying in a iron table with some ropes wrapped around her body to make sure she wasn't going to escape.

"Just a little more, and you will have a body again."

"Just be sure that these guys won't interupt, Zangyoise." Said a female voice.

"Of course. Nobody ever gets out of my maze. Specially with the cursed exit." He smiled evilly.

* * *

Gai was getting to the exit. But when he passed trough it, he saw someone he thought he would never see again.

"Kanade?!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**  
**I have no idea from where did i got the idea to do that scene where they are chating and completely forgeting about Zangyoise. Gai is best Gokaiger character! Don't touch best Gokaiger character's girl or you will be punished!**


	6. The cursed exit

"Kanade?!" Inside his helmet, he had tears in his eyes.

"Gai!" She runed to hug him. "You came here to rescue me. I'm so happy."

"Kanade! Where is that guy? How did you got free?"

"I already took care of him."

"How?"

"Who cares?"

"Kanade, is that really you?"

"Let's just make good use of our time alone." She took off his helmet.

Now, his blushed face was completely visible. She holded him against the wall. She started to kiss him. He remenbered how it was to kiss her some years ago. It was diferent from how it was now. Too diferent. He broke the kiss and forced he to stop holding him. He got down to take his helmet. When he was going to wear it, she took his hands to stop him.

"Gai..."

She got closer to kiss him. But one of his hands got in her way.

"No." He said before turning around.

"You don't love me anymore?" She asked while holding his arm.

"I love Kanade. But you're not the real Kanade!" He looked at her with a angry expression. "The Knade i know would never act like this! You're nothing more than a illusion!"

She looked shocked. Her body started to disappear. When she disappeared conpletely, he waked up lying in the ground. He got up and runed to where the real Kanade was.

* * *

**Sorry for this being very short. But the next chapter will be the "last" one. When i ad that chapter you will understand why it is with " ". But i can't promise the next one to be the biggest.**


	7. The rescue 2

**So, if you didn't noticed i deleted Ako and Ahim's chapter because it had like nothing to do with the story itself. I'm sorry if you liked that chapter.**

* * *

Gai got inside the room where Zangyoise and Kanade were. For some reason, Kanade was in her transformed form.

"What?! How did you passed trough my cursed exit?!"

Kanade woked up. She tried to free herself. But the ropes were holding her at the table.

"I know Kanade very well. And is needed much more than a simple fake to fool me!"

"Gai.." She looked at him with a smile.

"Let's see if you can pass trough me." He got Gai's spear (you know, he stole in the 6th chapter).

Gai prepared to fight. Zangyoise trowed the spear at him. Gai avoided it. He took his spear back. He jumped at Zangyoise. He made his neck get stuck between two of the spear's teeths. He runed to Kanade.

_She probably falled asleep our unconcious again._ Thought Gai.

He tried to find a way to break the ropes without his spear. But he couldn't. He heared a shot. He turned around to see it was Marvelous and the others. Marvelous got Gai's spear and gave it to him. Gai broke the ropes while the others were fighting against Zangyoise. He took Kanade in his arms. She sreamed a bit as if she was in pain. And she started sweating.

"Kanade! Are you okay?! Kanade!" Screamed Gai worried.

Zangyoise laughed evily.

"I think it's enough for you to know why i took her. My wife will revive in her body. And there is nothing you will be able to do against that! It's too late!"

Gai looked at her body. She was drenched in sweat, holding his shirt strongly, giving little screams sometimes. She was trying to keep dominance over her own body. One of her boots started to become black in the white parts. Zangyoise's evil smile became a evil grin.

"No! Kanade!" Said Gai.

The others could only stay in their hands and knees. Looking to the ground. Like if there it was no more hope left in the whole universe. Asking themselfs what Zangyoise and his wife were going to do when she revive. If they were going to do something bad or not. It didn't mattered. They would lose their friend in anyway. They came to a conclusion: It was pointless. More pointless than try to keep a flower or tree alive in the deep ocean. Or trying to keep a glass of water filled when it was full of holes. Pointless...

Gai falledto his knees. Having a similar reaction. Like if hope had never existed. Like if he didn't had a single happy day without Kanade by his side. Like if hope was a illusion since life started. He couldn't find any more hopes. It was the end.

But suddenly, a idea came to his mind.

_I can't let you go. _Thought Gai.

He took off his helmet and kissed her. He didn't knew if this was going to work or not. But it was the only thing that could come to his mind. If there it was still hope to save Kanade, he would do it. Even if it was the craziest thing in the universe. He would do anything to save her. Anything...

Her boot started to come back to normal.

"What!? How!?" Asked Zangyoise surprised.

Gai just broke the kiss when Kanade was in her civilian form again. She stoped sweating and wasn't holding his shirt so strongly anymore.

"That's impossible!"

The others looked at them. Now, there it was hope once more. Kanade slowly oppened her eyes.

"G-... Gai..."

Gai had tears in his eyes. He hugged her. Zangyoise looked angry.

"Then i will just do it again!" He said before attacking Gai.

The attack was so strong that Gai untransformed. His back hited the wall. Kanade runed to where he was.

"Gai!" She hugged him and started to cry.

Zangyoise tried to attack Kanade, but Beat protected her.

"Beat Barrier!"

Zangyoise hited the barrier instead of Kanade.

"Kanade! You and Gai go to a safe place! We take care of this guy!" Said Melody.

Kanade helped him to get up and they runed to outside the room.

* * *

While the others were fighting Zangyoise, Kanade and Gai were outside the room near the cursed exit of the labyrinth. They sat down.

"Ka... Kanade." Said Gai holding her hand.

"Shh. You are very hurt. Is better for you not to move so much." She looked in his eyes.

"Kanade..." He got closer to her.

He got more and more close, while she was getting more and more blushed. He kissed her, and she accepted it.

"I knew it. The kiss from the real you, is better than i remenbered." He said when he broke the kiss.

Kanade blushed. One of the walls was destroyed. Zangyoise looked at their direction. Gai transformed and stanted in front of Kanade to protect her. Zangyoise attacked him.

"No!" Screamed Kanade protecting Gai.

The attack hited her instead of him. She hited the wall and falled to the ground.

"Kanade!" Gai runed to her.

He hugged her. Marvelous shooted at Zangyoise.

"Don't forget that we are here too!" Said Marvelous.

Gai got up and layed Kanade in the ground. He got his Gokai Celular and his Gold Mode ranger key.

"Gokai Change!"

_Gokai Silver Gold Mode!_

He didn't loosed time and did his attack.

"Gokai Legend Dream!"

The attack hited Zangyoise and he was trowed away so strongly that he broke the wall.

"Wow..." Said the others looking shocked.

Gai got back to Kanade. She was wacking up. She opened her eyes.

"Kanade!" He hugged her strongly. "I was so worried!"

"Gai! I can't breathe!" Said Kanade without air.

"Oops! Sorry!" Said Gai stopping the hug.

"It seems that this guy is dead. Let's go back home." Said Beat.

"Okay!" Said The others.

* * *

**Okay, i said in the previous chapter that this was going to be the "last" chapter. And well, this is true. But it is with " " because i will do a sequel... Maybe... But if i do i will probably finish more two storys that i posted. And i will probably only post when i have all the chapters finished. I hope you liked that story anyway.**


End file.
